


Someone New

by SML8180



Series: Family Sticks Together [4]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chronic Pain, Dark Is Basically The Twins' Older Brother, Family Dynamics, How Do I Tag, Inaccurate Methods for Dealing with Chronic Pain, M/M, Moving In Together, The Twins Don't Do Change, at least not well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The Twins aren't too sure how they feel about Dark's boyfriend coming to live at the manor with them. They aren't fans of change, and they don't know how this newcomer would react to some of Dark's habits and certain things Dark might have kept hidden. Their views change, though, when Dark is found in need of help.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Family Sticks Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Unsure About the Newcomer

The twins were wary of the man Dark had brought to the manor. He looked vaguely like the Colonel, one of those who had last been seen at the manor in 1925; he didn’t really act like him, though. They knew that Dark had been seeing someone, it had been clear even before he’d told them; he had been happier in the last few months than he had been in  _ decades _ . They had heard plenty about the man, but they had never officially met him, even in the multiple times he had visited the manor or even stayed the night.

Now, Dark was introducing them, and stating that the man, Wilford, was moving in with them. He would be staying at the manor.

Neither one of them were too sure about it.

Dark was some combination of a father figure and a brother to them, and they didn’t want him to be hurt. They had no idea how Wilford would respond to some of Dark’s mannerisms. He was particular about how things were set up in the kitchen, what time they did things, and various other little quirks they had gotten used to over the years. Dark also dealt with chronic pain, and they had no idea if Wilford knew or not. They could only hope that Wil would be able to go along with things and adapt.

They kept a close eye on the man in pink at first, wanting to be completely sure that he didn’t do anything that could upset Dark. Over time, though, they slowly began to warm up to the man. They still weren’t all that sure about him, but Wilford was slowly starting to show that he just wanted to be a member of their little family. The twins were glad that Dark was happy, even if they were still unsure about the newcomer.


	2. Maybe He's Not So Bad

Wilford had been living at the manor for a few weeks, and was settling in with how things ran around the place. None of it was too difficult, really. Though, he did find it odd that the twins Dark had introduced him to, RJ and CJ, were often just around the corner, seemingly keeping an eye over him. He suspected that they were just making sure he wasn’t doing anything he shouldn’t, maybe being a bit overprotective over the man they had grown close to after living with him for so long.

Wil woke up in Dark’s bed, as he usually did, hugging his lover’s pillow close. Dark wasn’t in bed, which wasn’t out of the ordinary; the man was usually up before him, anyways. He simply yawned and got out of bed, throwing the covers around to make the bed look like it was at least somewhat made, and took a shower, humming as he washed up and got dressed. He came out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen, finding that the coffee was done, but Dark’s mug was still there. Figuring the coffee simply hadn’t been done when Dark came out, he poured the man a cup and went to bring it to him.

After knocking on the office door and opening it, Wil halted in his tracks. Dark was laying on the floor, his cane beside him, with tears staining his cheek. It looked as if the man had fallen, but hadn’t been able to get up. Wilford set the mug of coffee on the bookshelf next to him, and rushed to Dark’s side.

“Dark? What happened, are you alright?” Wilford was clearly concerned as he spoke. He didn’t want to move Dark without knowing what happened, so he simply took hold of his lover’s hand, trying to soothe him and let him know he was there.

“ _ Hurts _ …” Dark mumbled, squeezing Wilford’s hand. He could barely force himself to speak. Every move he made sent pain shooting through him. “Twins…” he managed, turning his eyes to look up at his lover pitifully.

“Twins? Right! The twins,” Wilford remembered. “I’ll go get them, don’t worry, I’ll be  _ right  _ back,” he hurriedly stated, before standing and rushing to find the twins.

He found them in the small theater in the manor - something that was clearly a more modern addition - the pink man was out of breath, panting as he tried to get his words out. He hardly got out the words to indicate that Dark had fallen before the two were sprinting by him towards Dark’s office. Wil merely turned around and followed them.

“D? God, how long have you been down here?” RJ questioned. “Don’t answer that, doesn’t matter,” he muttered, kneeling next to Dark.

“Wilford, can you get a blanket out of Dark’s room?” CJ asked, kneeling beside his brother.

“Of course,” Wil answered, rushing to Dark’s bedroom and returning with one of the softer blankets. “What should I do with it?”  
“Give it, here, I’ll get it set up. Help RJ with Dark’s jacket,” CJ told him, standing and taking the blanket.

Wilford simply nodded and knelt down beside Dark and RJ, helping him to carefully move and maneuver Dark so that his jacket, tie, dress shirt, shoes, and belt could be removed. Once Dark was left in his pants and undershirt, Wilford was brushed aside, with the twins falling into what looked to be a practiced routine.

“We’re going to get you on your back, okay?” RJ confirmed. A small noise from Dark followed as an answer. RJ and CJ rolled Dark onto his back, and there was a harsh spike in the ringing that followed Dark wherever he went for a second. Wilford could only watch as the twins worked in unison to settle Dark’s arms in what was likely a more comfortable position. They carefully moved the demon, though the ringing around them spiked once again. Once he was settled on top of the blanket, the twins wrapped Dark up, and lifted him, maneuvering him so that CJ was able to hold the man in his arms, and walked out with him, bringing the man to his room.

“You two really know what you’re doing when it comes to this kind of thing, huh?” Wilford mused, helping RJ to fold Dark’s clothes.

“We’ve known him for a long time,” RJ shrugged. “We’ve got a system, at this point. He usually isn’t  _ this  _ bad, but every once in a while, things just get  _ really _ bad for him. Doesn’t help that he pushes himself too hard.”

“That wouldn’t help, would it,” Wil mused. “Thank you, for helping. I found him and just, I just didn’t know what to do.”

“It’s no problem, Wilford. It was scary the first few times we found him, too. Over time, it becomes second nature. I’m glad you came to get us. You actually kept a pretty level head; I’ve got no doubt you’ll pick this up in no time.”

“Thanks, CJ.”

“CJ?”

“You  _ are _ CJ, aren’t you?”

The twin Wil was speaking to laughed a bit. “No,  _ I’m  _ RJ. The one who took Dark is CJ.”

“I still can’t keep you two straight,” Wil laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Easiest way to remember it is this,” RJ began. “I’m right handed, so I brush my hair to the right side.  _ R _ J,  _ right _ side. CJ is left handed, so he brushes his hair to the left. If you can remember one, the other just sorts itself out.” He laughed quietly, picking up Dark’s folded clothes and his shoes. “Dark took a while to learn it, too. Given, there was a  _ lot  _ he was getting used to back then, but still. Give it time, you’ll get things sorted.”

“Thanks,” Wilford stated, smiling a bit.

RJ nodded, handing Dark’s clothes and shoes to Wilford. The two parted ways, with Wil going to check on Dark, while the twins met up with one another to make breakfast. After everything that just happened, they were able to come to the conclusion that Wilford wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
